Brothers
by emblavb
Summary: Modern au where Porthos Artemis Athos and Charles (d'artagnan) are brothers that are adopted by treville. Then one day child protective services come and take Charles away. Warning for abuse and overprotective big brothers
1. Chapter 1

They were brothers. Well they weren't brothers by blood. But that didn't matter because they were brothers, even if they didn't look alike or came from the same mother. They were brothers.

* * *

They had all been adopted from an orphanage by the greatest person in the entire world "treville". He had become their father. The father none of them ever had.

You see both Porthos and Artemis had been left by their mothers at the orphanage when they were babies.

Athos' little brother had died when he was 7 (car accident) and his mother had blamed him (yeah she because a 7 year old can drive a car, crash it and kill his baby brother) so his mother didn't want anything to do with him. So one day she just left him at the orphanage.

Charles' mom died giving birth to him and his father was murdered when he was 4 (yeah none of them had the easiest childhood)

So when treville came to the orphanage one day saying he wanted a to adopt a boy. Let's just say Porthos, Athos, Artemis and Charles weren't called the "inseparable" for no reason. Long story short he left with 4 very happy kids


	2. Chapter 2

Treville's POV

He loved his boys. He wasn't going to lie when he first adopted them he had his doubts. What 30 year old man wouldn't have had their doubts when adopting 4 boys.

* * *

Artemis and Charles had been the first ones to open up to him. Porthos had been soon to follow. But Athos had been a different story. He was very protective over his little brothers, well they all were but treville had a feeling that Athos was the worst because he was the oldest. Then one day when Artemis tried to climb a tree and fell down (the other ones had been sick with worry). Treville had held his son while he cried and Athos had just looked at him with new respect.

* * *

And then when everything was so perfect, it all changed . They had finally become a family (a very weird family he wasn't going to lie ,but still a family)

It all started a rainy evening in October. He was making dinner together with Porthos (who was surprisingly good in the kitchen).

Athos was helping Charles with his homework and Artemis was probably in his room talking to some girl.

He was listening to Porthos talking about some new movie he and his friends was going to see when Artemis came into the kitchen. "Dad look maybe I was using your phone to call my friends but... eh, well someone has left you like 9 messages so I think it's important" Artemis said with an innocent smile "we're gonna talk about whether or whether not you used my phone after dinner young man" treville told his son while putting the phone to his ear so he could listen to the message."Hello mr treville" said a woman's voice on the other end "I will get right to the point, I am calling from child protective services" treville froze, he did not like those last three words "it has come to our information that your youngest son Charles d'artagnan has a relative that is alive and wants custody of him"


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis POV

After dad got the phone call about Charles relative everything happened at once. Some women from child protective services came and took Charles somewhere and then all of a sudden dad was getting a phone call that Charles new relative (apparentlyhis  
name was Adam) didn't want us to have any contact at all with his "fake family" (ugh I hated that guy) so one day some people came, took Charles stuff and left. Just like that. Let's just say none of us was taking it well. Dad was just sad,

he pretended that everything was going to be alright but you could see in his eyes he didn't mean it. Athos was angry, like all the time and Porthos was no better. I didn't really know what I was feeling, sad I guess but mostly I was in shock. Charlie  
/was the heart of their family and now he was gone.

* * *

1 year later

Porthos POV

I was sitting in my room with Athos when all of a sudden a very over exited Artemis came running through the door. "You guys I have the greatest news ever!" He said trying to hide his excitement but failed ashis voice crackedat the end. "What?"  
/Athos question not at all as exited. Artemis was bouncing up and down with excitement by now and before he could stop himself heblurred out "you know how we can't know where Charles lives because of his stupid relative, well I flirted with this  
/girl today and found out she was like really smart and good with computers so long story shortshe helped me find Charles!" The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Finally Athos spoke up "you what?" Artemis looked him in the eye and

said "we can see our baby brother again". Once againthe room was deadly quite until I broke the silence "well then let's go see our baby brother".


	4. Chapter 4

Athos POV

Okey so maybe we didn't have the greatest plan when we just took of in dad's car. I had just gotten my license(yeah I know an 18 year old who's just gotten his license) and we were all a little over exited to se our kid brother, ithad been over  
a year since we last saw him and he was 14 now?My thoughts were interupted by Artemis' voice from the back seat "do you think he will remember us?" I didn't really know how to answer that question, of course he will rememberus?right?"Yeah of  
course he will" I answerd and tried to sound as convincing as posible. "But what if he doesn't want to see us, what if he's mad because we left him?" Artemis said not even trying to hide how nervous he was "then we will solveit, look if he doesn't  
want to see us then that's to bad for him. Family doesn't abandon each other and we won't leave him again" Porthos answerd him sounding a lot more convincing then Athos had.

The rest of the drive went by in silence until theyfinally arrived at Charles "home". If you could call it a that. It was a big apartment building that Athosguest once (a very long time ago)had been only color remaining  
nowwas around the front door and if you looked closely you could see a little bit ofblue around some of the windows, the rest of the housewas a dirty brownish grey color. At least 5 of thewindows werebroken and  
one of them had some silver tape over it.

They all just stod there and stared at the building. "Please tell me that we have the wrong address or something and that we didn't leave our baby brother here for a whole year" Porthos finallycried out. Artemis looked at his phone and then back  
at the house "sorry, this is the address". Porthos growled and before he could say something else Athos spoke up "let's just go in and see if Charles is home". Artemis and porthos noddedin agreement and they all made their way in to the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis POV

We all stood outside a big black door with the name 'D'artagnan' on it, and inside that big black door where our baby brother. Yeah I know it sounds very dramatic but it's true, if he just opend that door they could seetheir little brotheragain.

After a whole year, they could finally be reunited again. They could be a family again.

So before Athos or porthos could stop him he reached out his hand and rang the door bell. "Just a second,I'm coming" they could hear a voice from inside, a voice that they all knew and loved. Charles voice.

It sounded a bit darker, guess he hit puberty while they were apart? damn Artemis had really been looking forward to teasing his little brother about the voice cracks. He still had a little bit of a French accent though (Athos had too since bothof themgrew  
up in France but their older brother had worked his away). Then all of a student the door flew open and there in the doorway were no other then Charles.

Artemis' previous theorieswere confirmed about Charles hitting puberty. He was almost as long as Artemis and you could see by the tight black shirt he was wearing that he had gotten som muscle (though he was way to skinny).

But that wasn't what cought Artemis attention the most. No that price went to the bruises, and yeah he said bruises because there were in fact more then one and they did not look like the usual "I fell down the stairs bruises". Charles had a split lip,  
/a purple/blue ish bruise on his cheek and worst of all 2 big hand shaped bruises around his neck. Artemis could only hope and prey that there wasn't more under his little brothers shirt but he feared that there were.

Once Charles realized who stood outside his door his face immediately lit up, but as quickly as it did it changed. He looked scared? Why did he look so afraid? Yeah sure they had had gotten even more muscular, Artemis hairhad gotten longer and Athos  
had even got a little stubble(though you had to look very closely to see it,still Athos insisted it was there). But they were still the same right? After spending there entirechildhood together onelittle year wasn't that much.

"Charles?" Athos carefully took a step forward. At the same time Charles took a step back and held up his hands in surrender "Look I don't know who you are or how you know my name but maybe you've got the wrong Charles or something". Yep now Artemis wasdefinitely  
confused. Why didn't Charles remember them? "Look Charlie" this time Porthos steppes forward "it's us"


End file.
